Shadow Wizard
by Embyr Black
Summary: Filch was in love. He was happy until her father destroyed all hopes for them by placing a curse upon both of them. Now he searches for the Shadow Wizard who can undo the curse, I'll give u a cookie if u can guess who the Wizard is! R/R Embyr Black
1. Ch 1 Love & Curses

Hey everyone! This is what I think is the deal with Filch and Mrs. Norris. Add 3 parts weird, 10 parts short, a pinch of everything else like fluff sappy and romance and you have my story Shadow Wizard.

Arggie,                                                                                        August 3, 1964

        How are you my darling? I am just fine. I cannot wait till school starts and we can see each other again. I hate to be apart from you. I love you so much it kills me to go days without you. I think my mother is catching on to us. She watches the owls more closely and I seen her reading a letter of mine. I do not think it was yours. I pray that it wasn't. I have to go now. Till September.

                            Love, 

                                Starlett

Dear Argus                                                                                   August 23, 1964

      I am sadden to inform you that my father has found out about us.  It seems that letter my mother read was yours. I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. If I don't break it off now I am afraid of what daddy might do to you. I am ending this please for your safety and for me pay me no attention. Find someone else. My father has spies at school. So please do as I say.

                                         Always & Forever Yours

                                                Starlett Amethyst  R.

     Argus Filch held the letter in his hands on the verge of crying. It was yellow with age and treated like it was the word of a God. He stroked his cat's fur and scratched her ears. "DAMN YOU VOLDEMORT!!!" he shouted into the walls. He was alone. He has been alone since that letter came for him. No one knew what he truly was talking about. Only Albus, him and Voldemort knew why he was there. Voldemort took him and stripped him of his magic for lifetimes to come. He also took his true love away from him. 

     Only one wizard could undo the curse. It had to be a powerful wizard, more powerful than  Dumbledore. Dumbledore already tried to undo the curse. He had failed. He knew from a prophecy that a wizard would graduate from Hogwarts and was in his 5th year now. Once the curse was lifted he would leave and never return. He had had enough of this world. It caused him too much pain and would cause more if he stayed.

    "Come on Mrs. Norris." He named the cat after his loves favorite character in his favorite book. He tried naming it cinnamon but the cat didn't agree to it. He grabbed the Lonoxx from the desk and went off into the halls as he had done for so many years. "Lets go. Once we find the Shadow Wizard in Red you will be back to normal. I will be back to normal and we can live a normal life together. I am so sorry Starlett. I should have never let this happen my love." The cat just purred a apology and rubbed against his leg.

Well what do you think? I was just rereading book one and came across the part where the talk about Filch and his cat and I was inspired. I finally got my muse Celeste. Plz review and tell me what u think. Maybe just maybe I might finish it but I kinda like it like this! l@terz

 *~*Embyr Black*~*


	2. Ch 2 The Lonoxx

Chapter 2 The Lonoxx

Filch was walking down the long corridors of the castle holding a strange object in his hand. Close at hand was his cat Mrs. Norris. Filch was hoping the day would soon bring him to the Shadow Wizard. He had the Lonoxx in his hand hoping it would set of the signal soon. It was small in size and a deep emerald colour.  Nobody knew how this Lonoxx worked. As far as anybody else could tell there was no history to it. It seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

The Trio and Ginny stood still as a statue waiting for Filch to pass. It was extremely difficult to hide 3 15 year olds and a 14-year behind one cloak. "What is Filch holding?" whispered Harry so quietly that Ron who was next to him barely heard it. "I have no idea. I never seen anything like that." He whispered back just as quietly. They stood there praying that they would go away very quickly but something happened. 

Filch stopped for a second. He didn't know why, but he had the strange urge to stop. Filch was getting ready to walk on when the unthinkable happened. Soon the Lonoxx started shaking a little and then a silver glow started to surround it and then slowly spread out till it surround the 4 students and the caretaker and his pet. "Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Filch with a mixture of anger and hope in his voice. They could her Mrs. Norris meowing like she caught the biggest mouse in the world. It was very strange. Like she was trying to laugh and cry at the same time. But cats can't do that right? Filch was turning around in circles by now trying to figure out who is there when he stopped facing the four teenagers. When the four teens tried to move they found they couldn't they were stuck in place. So they pulled the cloak off. Filch wasn't surprised in the least when Harry Potters head emerged. 'Go figure.' He thought to himself. However he did get a bigger shock when two red heads also cam into sight along with brown one. Now to figure out what one set off the Lonoxx. This shouldn't be hard he thought to himself. He hoped it wasn't Harry Potter. The boy's ego was big enough and after finding the kwikspell letter. Well to be honest he just didn't like the boy. "All of you follow me!" he said after a while, the Lonoxx still emitting glow. They found they could move now as along as the glow wasn't surrounding them. Filch turned and started walking down the halls again with the four teens trailing behind trying to not laugh at his cat who looked like she was a rabbit. Hopping along so fast that soon she was out of sight.

"WORMTAIL!" shouted a voice so evil sounding you couldn't find words to describe it. Soon a short fat beady-eyed man in tattered robes came running from the hallway to his left. "Y-ye-yes Ma-master?" he was trembling, praying that he wasn't getting punished. "I have a job for you. If you fail you will be severely punished. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master. I understand." He answered his eyes never leaving the floor beneath his feet.  "There is something I want you to do at Hogwarts. You remember that caretaker back in your days? Well I am sure then you also remember that annoying cat that always followed him around. I want you to dispose of this cat immendently. Do whatever you please to the caretaker. Just make sure that cat is dead by tomorrow night or else. This portkey." He said holding a robe up "will transport you the gates of Hogwarts. Do not fail me again wormtail!" and he tossed the fork to Wormtail. As soon as he touched it, he was being pulled into the air and landed with a hard thud on the ground. A loud crack also added to the sounds of the night. (a/n this isn't going to be easy for Wormy) it took all of his control not to scream into the night. He got up and realized that he broke his arm.

I'm mean aren't I? I wasn't actually going to do a second chapter to this. It was going to be a one chapter kinda thing. But I couldn't help myself. So there should be a next chapter out soon.

Embyr Black 


	3. Ch 3 The Answers and More Questions

This was just going to be a one chapter fic but as you can see it now has 3 chapters. I doubt there will be more than 7. it all depends on how long the chapter is and what I put in the chapter. I haven't gotton many reviews for this one and most of my Harry Potter fics are at the bottom of my profile page. well I hope for the few reading this fic that you enjoy it. E.B.

~*~

Harry and his friends were following the cranky old caretaker of Hogwarts to either Dumbledore's, McGonagall's or his office. Neither of which would have happy results and could possibly lead to the lose of many house points. They were tied with the Slytherins for house points in the House Cup award. Hermione followed very puzzled by the object that Filch held in his hands. she had never seen such an object and didn't recall reading about one either. it was shaped like a rubrics cube but only in one color. The deep emerald green was dark enough to pass as black. Maybe it was how he caught students out and about when they shouldn't be. but it just didn't make since, why hadn't it ever glowed before? What made it glow? She would have to do some very heavy researching in the library next chance she got. She thought about passing up breakfast the next morning. Wait tomorrow was Saturday; there were no classes unless you counted Quidditch practice for Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ron had been made keeper after Oliver Wood graduated two years ago. Angelina Johnson also resigned as she said she had too much to do this year and Ginny had taken her place as Chaser on the team. since Oliver was the captain when he was here Katie Bell had been chosen to take his place. She would be graduating at the end of this year along with the team beaters Fred and George Weasley, Ron and Ginny's older twin brothers. Due to her upcoming graduation they had decided that Harry would be co-captain since he would be made captain next year. Hermione ended up walking right into Ron, so deep in thought she had not seen them all stop at entrance to the Headmaster's office. 'Well' she thought at least they shouldn't get _that _many points taken off but then again the looks Dumbledore could give you; you would have wished he would take points off.

"M&M's" Filch said and the stairs that led up to Dumbledore's office appeared. The quietly followed him up the stairs, trying not to breathe hard for fear of more punishment and nerves. The trip seemed to take hours for the foursome, each of them like they were being lead to their beheading. The finally reached the office and heard Filch knock on the giant oak doors. (a/n I don't know if the are oak but they are in this story.) "Come in, come in" they heard the voice of Dumbledore speak. As they entered they saw Mrs. Norris sitting next to the old man looking as happy as can be for a cat. That seemed very strange to Hermione, she knew there was something different about that cat from day one. she could never put her finger on it but she had a feeling that would be explained in due time. The four Gryffindor students sat down while Filch glowed with joy. everyone knew he was eastatic when he caught a student out of bed but there's no way he could be this excited, there had to be something else, something to do w/ the strange emerald box he carried w/ him.

"I found him Headmaster. I found the one; well I am not sure which one it is. don't know why I didn't think of it before. Shadow Wizard in Red, red hair. It all makes sense now; it has to be one of the Weasleys. One of these two, I am sure of it. The others never set it off before. I almost gave up hope after the twins failed."

"Calm down Argus, I see your reasoning but I must ask you to leave while I talk to the students about this." Dumbledore spoke while Filch grew murderous.

"Why do the other two have to hear? Its enough Potter and his crew know about the squib part, must they know about this as well?"

"Yes they do, they have to understand Argus and if you please." By then Dumbledore had opened a door that Hermione never noticed before. "You may wait in there or go down back to your office." Filch entered the room Dumbledore stood by and muttered a fine before closing the door after Mrs. Norris crept inside looking strangely giddy.

"I suppose you all have questions and I shall answer them but not before I explain things in more detail. Well you all know Voldemort does must unusual things to his prisoners but this is a more special case than others. You see Argus Filch is not a squib, he was a born of a muggle and wizard parents that have passed away a year before started Hogwarts Harry."

"Sir, what does this have to do with Voldemort?" Harry asked very puzzled.

"In due time Mr. Potter. Argus is not as old as he appears, that is due to part of the curse he had placed on him while Charlie was in his second year. If you ask Charlie, he might remember a older Ravenclaw girl by the name Starlett Amethyst Riddle and boy named Argus Filch in Hufflepuff. (a/n don't ask why I placed him in Hufflepuff cuz I don't know myself) Argus used to be a very kind soul back in school and was involved w/ young Starlett until something most unfortunate happened to them. As you can guess by now Starlett is Voldemort's daughter. I do not know much about the mother but I think it was a Catherine Spree who ran away while she was a teenager. My guess is she met up w/ Tom and he converted her to his ways. if they got married I do not know, but I know that her mother died shortly after the break up her daughter made w/ Argus. What happened was Tom made it appear as if he had no problem with Argus and it was all Catherine's deal w/ breaking them up. He inviited young Mr. Filch over for dinner one evening and with powerful magic stripped him of his powers, thus making him appear a squib Argus Filch was born under the name Edward Basler. If you look him up you will find that papers say the boy killed himself. The spell used to strip magic is very complex and ancient to the point that hardly any information is around. I believe the incantation is Wipdius Magicus. translates along the lines of wiping magic out or hiding it deep within ones self. How it was cast no one knows. I researched for months trying to find a counter curse or something that would return him to his old state. The fat of Starlett was in a way just as worse. He transfigured her into a cat and charmed her to stay that was for all her life. It was then a few years after Sybil was hired that a real prediction came along. it goes something along the lines of: Two young lovers, young in age, meet a tragic fate, a wizard in red, shadowed by five, shall change their lives, accompanied by three, young boy, young girls,  all in the shadow, of young boy, when emerald meets red, the silver will glow, only then will, the young lovers show. Basically I think it means you Mr. Weasley."

"Me? Why me?" Ron asked dumbstruck and shocked that he could actually be the one.

"Do you not have five older brothers, whom you feel shadowed by? Well the red is a reference to your hair. Accompied by three that would be Mr. Potter and Miss' Granger and Weasley. The Lonoxx was emerald and when he met red, did it not emit (sp?) a silver glow? Exactly how you are supposed to restore them to their rightful state. I do not know yet. That is why I am going to ask Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to help her search for information. You each will be taken out of one extra class to do study in the library and will have access to the restricted section till we can help them. Starlett won't be a problem, I already have her cure figured out but it won't work unless Argus is also cured. I also have information that tells me Voldemort is now going after his one and only heir. Whether he wishes to brainwash her or kill, I am afraid I don't know yet. That is why Harry if you have any dreams you must report to me as soon as possible or sooner. The password shall remain the same as now and if it is changed I will have Professor McGonagall inform you at once. She along with Professor Snape are the only other ones to know about this. Ron, there isn't much you can do yet till we have the information needed. I believe that is all for now. Filch you can come out now."

Filch walked out the door the moment he heard his name with Mrs. Norris following. "Filch, you must behave as nothing has happened till we have what we need. You may all go now."

The foursome walked out the door, mouths dropped in shock. They silently went back to the Gryffindor common room and head for their respectful dorms falling asleep before they even changed their robes.

~*~

What do you think? I think it might be the best story I have posted. Granted that Harry Lives On was taken down for unknown reasons. I might repost that as soon as I make changes to it. r/r

Embyr Black 


End file.
